


Copy of A

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 她的手是湿冷的。仿若突兀忘记飞行的白鹤伫在浅滩里，脚爪沾有冰凉的水。水背向云端朝着地面飞翔，粉身碎骨成了滩涂，再由重力向天空奉还。我由此再次确定，就是她。即便带有遥远的记忆，我也不可能再活成丰臣秀吉的姿态。而她注定不会成为织田信长，又毫无疑问是我的信长大人。突发我流爽文，全是私货的现代转生背景的信all，猴子视角的信猴光大三角，信长没有前世的记忆。
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga/Akechi Mitsuhide, Oda Nobunaga/Toyotomi Hideyoshi
Kudos: 5





	Copy of A

于现世和信长大人的重逢，是连续十日高温后的太阳雨里。我的前一世早已成为历史。我不是丰臣秀吉，她自然也不是织田信长。但那相貌与我记忆中的她别无二致，性别嘛，我站在商店门口的篷布下侧眼看她专心致志地拧干制服裙的裙摆。估计也没变化。

“好看吗？”

就连声音也一如往昔，刻在记忆深处的习惯令我立刻点头，“您的大腿围不论古今皆是黄金健康标准，得此机会欣赏，真是在下三生也难修得的福气。”看她停止动作后目瞪口呆的样子，我迟迟想起如今的对方并非身居高位的统领，仅仅是位读中学的女学生而已，我的应答恐怕吓着她了。而且，现在的她正凝视着我的脸，却毫无反应。她不记得我。这事实更令我痛苦，而痛苦终于给了我实感。我的呼吸是真的，洗濯天光的雨水在地面粉碎的粘稠声音是真的，我的眼前并非朝朝暮暮的念想造成的幻觉。

“你目测很准吗？”她忽然开口问我。她不呵斥，不讥讽，倒是明明白白地表现出好奇。这反倒难办，我直说这份眼力是真，要么给她视作色胚，要么被怀疑自我吹嘘。就算她真的相信，问起原因，我总不能告诉她“我有充分实践经验”。苍老的灵魂与年轻的灵魂同存我心中的厅堂，此刻他们之间产生的冲突令我陷进失语的尴尬里。她把堆在脚踝以上湿水的过膝袜拉高，似乎觉得不舒服，干脆脱掉皮鞋把袜子扒掉，鞋袜拎在手里。“不如这样吧！”她说话的同时抬起脚，脚背绷直，脚趾是淡淡的粉白。我扫了一眼，有些惴惴不安地瞧她脸色。湿透的长发过分服帖，几根发丝黏在她白皙脖颈侧面的小块阴影里。“看就知道我没带雨伞，你要是猜错了就把你的伞给我。”

“我猜对了呢？”

“想不到，你决定呗。”

我立刻报出有八成把握的数字，她的眉梢挑得更高。“真准啊，这也算是种特殊的才能。”她点头，“我不知道什么是黄金标准，但你能猜对第二次，若是巧合也未免太巧。你刚才应该没说谎。”

“既然如此，我要说我的决定了。”

她有些迟疑地点头。

我把手里还剩大半的芒果味汽水一口喝干，打了响亮的嗝，故意用滑稽的动作把雨伞的U字伞柄挂在手腕处，让它轻盈灵动地旋转几周后再准确按住开关。弹簧扣动，雨伞正好在她头顶撑开。

“请允许我送您回家！”我向她行礼。我虔诚地弯腰同样是出于习惯，哪怕我早已不需要继续跪拜她。

她愣怔几秒才爆发笑声，“你是马戏班的猴子吗！”她的手在我肩头用力拍打后便停在那处。她的手是湿冷的。仿若突兀忘记飞行的白鹤伫在浅滩里，脚爪沾有冰凉的水。水背向云端朝着地面飞翔，粉身碎骨成了滩涂，再由重力向天空奉还。我由此再次确定，就是她。即便带有遥远的记忆，我也不可能再活成丰臣秀吉的姿态，而她注定不会成为织田信长，又毫无疑问是我的信长大人。

————————————————————————

“不会吧，织田信长怎么可能是女人？”

“由你来说这句话实在是太奇怪了！”

我们在街边的咖啡店里。那天她只让我送她到车站，见我犹豫的表情，便约定在这家店见面。我提前半个小时来到，却发现她早就在靠窗的卡座读书了。书本包有浅紫色带暗纹印花的书皮，不知道是什么书。她被我脱口而出的话吓得不小心把叉子落在地上，等服务生拿来新餐具时她干脆用手捻起提拉米苏上装饰的巧克力圆牌丢进嘴里。“我的前世是历史很差的我都知道的超有名人物，这种事听起来写成小说……不对，也没什么新意。但你也没必要骗我。”

“对看破谎言有十足的信心吗？”

“是因为你的话作为搭讪实在太烂了！”

与初次见面的陌生人的交谈里，她出乎我的意料，大大方方地跟我交换了名字和简单的现况。如果是灵魂深处残余的信任之类飘渺而浪漫的原因该多好啊，可惜，我从她石榴石似的眼睛里看到的是拥有十足把握掌控现状的无所畏惧，其中并无亲近之意。她不住在这一带，读寄宿制的女校，今天是翻墙跑出来玩的。她有一个弟弟，不知为何，她很小就与父母和弟弟分开住了。我依稀想起往日的某场对话，信长大人曾说起自己早逝的兄弟，是她在卧房内亲手刺死的。弑杀血亲的罪恶让她过去那么多年都不愿过多提起此事。

我把名片给了她。她翻看我给她的名片，掏出手机记下我的号码，再将名片塞回我这里。在智能机如此普及的时代里，她用的还是一部小巧的白色翻盖手机，红色的系绳挂着小小的银色镂空铃铛。

“你大概什么时候记起这些，所谓‘前世’的事情？”

“十四岁，我去便利店买汽水，必经的街道上有块老化的广告牌掉下来，正好砸到我。”

她明显没猜到事实会如此血腥，咝咝吸着凉气瞪大双眼。我把盖住额头的刘海撩上去，给她看那场事故留下的伤疤。“刚从医院里醒来的时候难受得要死，还满口胡话，医生以为我被砸坏脑袋了……久而久之我也这么觉得。整整半年，就像有两个人在颅骨底下抢这具身体的仪表盘。为了了解另外的我，当时可是相当努力地读了很多东西。”

“忘了吗？”她的提问似乎毫无关联，但我解开了这句仿佛打了拉脱结的问题的真意。“我没忘记，也没舍弃任何一个。现在的我就只是我而已，不再需要体验手脚分离似的痛苦。”

“那我呢？”

“完全是巧合。我想过你会不会跟我一样，但我从没主动地去寻找。”

“所以才盯着我看？”她用新叉子剖切蛋糕。可可粉落在白瓷盘中，像雪地里的兔子脚印，仅仅眨几下眼，就见不到留下踪迹的瞬间了。“说不定只是长得像吧？怎么确定是我？”

我清清嗓子，“那就用三个问题确认。请听题。”

“莫名其妙地进入问答环节吗……”

“你是一笔巨大遗产的继承人，但你家的亲戚不服，认为你不配继承这笔遗产，经常明里暗里说你坏话，该怎么做？”

“关我什么事？反正钱是我的。”

“超厉害的对手公然放话要干掉你，又在你危难之际送来急需的资源帮助你，你会收吗？”

“收呗。不拿白不拿，还能怎样？”

“最后的问题是，”我在她专心吃蛋糕的间隙里悄悄用力掐了一把虎口，“有个突然从草堆里跑出来拦在路中央的小子，面黄肌瘦的，一看就快饿死了，不肯让你走——”

“是你吗？”

“……是我。为什么你选择留下我？”

她往咖啡里连着丢进两份牛奶和四块糖，随便搅拌几圈就端到嘴边喝下。“我不知道。但你没了我就肯定会死吧？你是不能失去我的。”

不需要理由的自信历经轮回也没可能消失吗！我努力抑制想捂脸大叫的冲动。没用。去死吧！成年人的矜持！谢谢老天爷！谢谢你！

“为什么突然捂住脸？快拿开，我看不到你的表情。”

“毫无疑问是信长大人，如果在下连这听了几十年的口吻都认不出，现在就用餐刀自刎于您面前……”

“假如你突然改变主意，觉得我不像织田信长了，那我也不会给这顿甜点付钱哦！”

“……现在说可能晚了。你跟我聊这么久，对话都是将我的说法全部作为事实接受后进行的，不觉得我很可疑吗？或者像有妄想症的怪人？”

“之前有个人比你还奇怪。见到你，我就想起他了。你们会不会认识？”

我快速地滤了一遍名字。今世的我与信长大人的年龄差距有变化，说不准其他人如何。森家的人都在此世迎来重生了吗？她见到的是鬼武藏还是兰丸？不对，那两位在信长面前总不会表现得太奇怪。总被信长“万千代、万千代”这般呼唤的丹羽长秀是行事稳妥性情温和的人，没可能。柴田直接PASS，不考虑，太麻烦了不想见到。难道是炸弹的那家伙……不，不对。我的名单里有位更不想见到的头号嫌疑人。我首先想到的就是他，我发自内心地不希望是他。

“……光秀吗。”

“唔，你认识他？怎么知道他名字的？”

他妈的惟任你这不要臭脸的狗东西！

我在桌底用力握拳。信长大人对我陡然升腾而起的怒火无知无觉，仍在喝着她那杯甜得过分的咖啡，用无畏的少女的眼在菜单上寻找下一份蛋糕应该选择什么。


End file.
